Printer users release print jobs and manage printers locally at printers. For example, a user can provide a print job to a printer, and then enter a unique identifier to release the print job at a user interface of the printer such as a printer panel. Because the user interfaces of printers can vary significantly, users can become frustrated while navigating a user interface to enter a unique identifier to release a print job. Moreover, the user is often unaware of the status of the print job (e.g., whether the print job is ready for printing at the printer) before the user approaches the printer.
Additionally, a user with an administrator role for a printer can after settings of the printer and verify levels of consumables at a user interface of a printer. Some printers provide notifications related to levels of consumables or operation state of a printer to such a user via, for example, electronic mail messages. Such notifications can be undesirable, for example, when such a user is not in close physical proximity to such printers and, therefore, unable to address or appropriately respond to the notifications. Moreover, the logic and computing resources necessary to provide such notifications from a printer can increase the cost of such printers.